Evenings in the park
by MommaVanillaBear
Summary: Roxas is Roxas, and Sora is Sora, both pieces of one whole, and both beautiful when they intertwine. Sora is comfortable in his changing body as long as he has Roxas to remind him just how loved he is. Contains F to M Sora.


The pinks and blues of twilight began to mix in the skies above, the long green glass of the park soft under bare feet, a weeping willow close by offering shade and security from the last rays of the dying sun; it was heaven to them.

Laying out in the grass, barefooted and clad in a simple pair of charcoal gray shorts and a blue tank top was Sora, his cut short and spiked honey brown hair spread out in the grass, a flower crown of blues and whites sat upon his head, his sun kissed cheeks blushed and eyes bright. He loved this time of day most, when the world was slipping away and the fire flies were awakening- when it didn't matter what he was or what he chose to call himself- all that mattered was him and Roxas, the blonde-haired boy that laid next to him, flower crown of reds and yellows resting in his hair. Sliding his hand through the grass Sora clasped his hand around his twin's, intertwining their fingers before giving it a soft squeeze, a smile stretched on his pale pink lips.

They were a beautiful blend of differences, Sora with his sun kissed skin and honey brown locks, and Roxas with his pale skin and butter blonde hair; light and dark, together they made up a beautiful whole being, their minds and body in unison.

"Isn't this world pretty?" Sora breathed, his head turning to gaze upon his twin, a bubble gum pink tongue parting his lips for a moment, wetting his bottom lip, "to think, we can finally be ourselves here, it's been so long."

"It has been." Roxas murmured, his own sky-blue eyes resting on his twin; turning to lay on his side Roxas beckoned his twin closer, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss. Roxas tasting of sea salt ice cream and Sora of chocolate. Their kiss was slow, tongues idly tracing tongues and lips, a need rising painfully slow until they were soon kissing with fever. Gripping his twin's hips Roxas rolled onto his back, pulling Sora until his twin rested over him, their lips never parting. Rocking his hips Roxas smoothed his fingers down his twin's chest over his tank top, feeling the band of the binder, his twin wore, earning a shiver from Sora who broke the kiss with a gasp, his own hips bucking. Slipping his fingers up under the tank top Roxas thumbed at the binder's edge, leaning up just enough to kiss the side of Sora's neck, biting the unmarked skin.

"Y-you can take it off if you want." Sora whispered, his long lashes fluttering, his teeth worrying on his bottom lip. "No one's around, and I don't mind…"

"Are you sure?"

Sora nodded, slipping up his tank top enough to show the beige colored binder he wore that hid his small breasts, his cheeks coloring with shyness at feeling his twin slowly undoing the clasps on the back, the elastic material slipping off only to be placed neatly to the side, pale white hands moving to cup Sora's breasts, a strangled moan sounding. Sora loved his binder- it was the only thing that helped him feel 'right', but he would admit freely that it was nice to take it off, to let his skin breath, his nipples hardening under his twin's teasing thumbs.

Only two people ever got to see him like this.

Arching his back Sora pressed closer to his twin, allowing himself to moan freely at the bites and kisses that were littered on his neck, hands groping his breasts in unison, thumbs rubbing the hardened rose-colored nipples.

"Fuck, Roxas, you really know how to work me." Sora murmured, his hips rocking, hands stroking through his twins' blonde hair, tugging on a lock; Sora's sky-blue eyes opened widely when he felt his twin bite down sharply on his collar bone, a hot tongue lapping at the skin lavishly. "Fuck, Roxas! I want more."

Pulling back Roxas observed his twin closely, his tongue wetting his lips; flicking a nipple he spoke, "but we don't have your-"

"I don't care!" Sora whined, rubbing himself against his twins' groin, his eyes wide and bottom lip jutted out in a pout. With a wicked thought Sora leant forward, his breath hot against his twins' ear, tongue darting out to lick the shell of the ear. "I want you to eat me out, Roxas. Pretty please?"

Roxas could feel his breath being caught in his throat, his eyes widening at the way his twin spoke, so needful and pleading, Sora would never ask for such a thing if he truly didn't mean it- how could Roxas deny such a request?

Nodding Roxas murmured his agreeance, looking to Sora for guidance, only to be pushed back, his twin grinning triumphantly, guiding Roxas's hands to his shorts to have him unzip him. Moving off only to slip the shorts off, Sora blushed, having chosen that day to wear feminine undergarments- pink panties with a simple white bow in the front; delicately Sora removed them, placing them near his binder. Swallowing his words Sora sat for a moment against his twin's stomach, shivering at the cool air that hit in between his legs. Moving slowly Sora took Roxas's hands as he straddled near his twin's head, a scared whimper escaping him until he felt his twin's hands giving him a soft squeeze.

"It's okay, god Sora, you're so beautiful, you know that?" Roxas breathed, his tone soft, his head leaning forward to press a kiss to Sora's inner thigh, "so fucking beautiful, I could just eat you up."

"Then do it." Sora mumbled, pressing down with his hips until he felt the tip of Roxas's hot tongue lick a small strip against his outer lips, earning a soft noise of approval. Keeping his hips still Sora bit his bottom lip at feeling his twin's tongue continuing to lick and trace along the outer and inner folds, switching his strokes and pressure whenever Sora felt himself becoming too comfortable; the hands that held Sora's gave him an encouraging squeeze, the hot tongue moving up for Roxas to tease at Sora's clit. Stroking his thumb against Roxas's wrist Sora's hips rocked, feeling his twin's lips and tongue teasing at his clit, a purr of delight escaping him, cheeks dusting at the lewd noises his twin made for no other reason than to hear Sora whimper. Sora's eyes slid shut at feeling his twin's tongue working its way down from the sensitive flesh, licking the folds of his inner lips before he lazily began to tongue fuck him, taking great care in rubbing his tongue deeply against the inner flesh, Roxas's hands giving Sora's a squeeze, one slipping from its hold to slip up under Sora's tank top, stroking a nipple in time with his tongue's movement.

"Shit- Roxas you're so good, you know just how to make me weak." Sora moaned, his eyes slipping open, noticing the sky was a dark violet, stars beginning to shine, a warm summer's breeze blowing against them. Rocking his hips once more Sora pressed down firmly, forcing his twin to focus on his clit once more, the hand gripping his breast giving him a squeeze. Lips peppered kisses against Sora's heated flesh, his sex becoming wet with arousal and his twin's saliva, the kisses pressed to his inner thighs and lips made his toes curl. "Fuck- just a little bit more to the right- yes! There!"

Ever eager to please his twin Roxas moved his tongue, swirling it around the sensitive skin before flicking it with the tip of his tongue, paying special attention to add little bursts of pressure. Kneading his twin's breast with his hand Roxas lapped lazily before thrusting his tongue in past Sora's inner lips, the hand slipping out from under Sora's tank top down to his groin where Roxas began to finger and stroke at Sora's clit whilst his tongue worked, the moans and groans encouraging him to move his tongue firmly. Retracting his tongue Roxas moved two fingers to stroke at Sora's inner walls and hole, his lips pressing to Sora's inner thighs.

"You like this Sora? You like me making you a wet mess?" Roxas teased, nipping the flesh of his twin's thighs whilst he fingers fucked him, blue eyes meeting blue, the glow from the off by park lamps illuminating just enough for them to see each other in its faint glow, a breeze ruffling their hair. "What are you going to do for me in return, hmm?"

"I want to ride you." Sora panted, licking his lips, his thighs shivering. "Please Roxas, let me up so that I can take out your cock, pretty please? I need you!"

"Only because you asked so nicely." Roxas teased, his fingers slipping out with a lewd plop whilst he waited, sitting up once his twin was off of him, hands going down to his white shorts to undo the zipper, his tented boxers visible with the fabric parted. Roxas's skin grew pink at the way his twin cooed, tanned fingers slipping his cock out from under the material of the boxers, lips pressing a kiss to the pink glistening tip. Swirling his tongue along the tip Sora shot his twin a sweet smile, moaning softly before withdrawing, pushing Roxas once more back. Moving to straddle his waist Sora pressed a kiss to Roxas's lips, arms wrapping around each other as Sora began to slowly press down, aligning himself with Roxas's cock before beginning to sit himself upon it, a hiss escaping him.

"Breath Sora, you're doing good, just breathe." Roxas moaned, his tongue pressing against his twin's, his hips bucking at the sensation of his cock being surrounded by liquid heat, waiting for Sora's moan Roxas focused on kissing his twin, only thrusting his hips once he was given the go ahead. Sora's hips were rocking in unison to meet his twin's thrusts, controlling the speed and how deep by angling and moving, manipulating Roxas's thrusts. Moaning into his twin's mouth Sora licked along Roxas's teeth and tongue, tasting just a bit of himself on his tongue, much to his embarrassment, his cheeks darkening in a blush. For a moment their bodies moved as one, their tongues stroking around each other, their eyes half lidded and near cross eyed to watch the other; from far off an owl cried and the sounds of crickets and frogs in the far off pond were heard- it was heaven to the two of them, to b connected so intimately, Roxas's cock buried deeply in Sora whilst the tanned twin's tongue was licking inside the other's mouth. Bucking his hips harder Sora took all of Roxas's cock, his head thrown back in pleasure when his sensitive spot was brushed, the tip of Roxas's cock rubbing him in all the right places, abusing his G spot until Sora's nails were digging into Roxas's clothed back. With being eaten out, and properly fucked Sora was beginning to see stars, whimpers of his impending climax telling his twin just how close he was, their lips meeting once more in heated kisses. Trembling Sora's thighs clamped around Roxas's thighs until he felt himself clamp inwards, crying out as he orgasmed, his hands moving to grip at Roxas's blonde locks, the flower crown ripped off. Growling Roxas pressed his hand against Sora's hip, indicating for the other to slip off; moving on shaky knees Sora pulled off with a soft whimper, taking his twin's cock in his hand before wrapping his fingers around the shaft, slipping the hand up and down several times before his twin's cock twitched, cum being streaked down Sora's hips and lower belly.

Glossy eyed and lop-sided smile Sora moved to lay against his twin's chest, their breathing ragged and their thighs sticky with cum and slick; being the first to recover Sora pressed a kiss to Roxas's lips.

"Cloud is going to be upset when he finds out we've been playing in the park again." He teased, laughing when Roxas pushed him off, Sora landing on his back, lazily beginning to tug back on his panties and shorts. "Mm, next time you both should just do me-"

"Oh my god, Sora, not out in public!" Roxas blushed fiercely, shaky fingers tucking himself back inside his shorts, helping Sora with his binder to place it on before helping him up, noticing how Sora's knees buckled. "Come on, let's get home before Cloud has a kitten."

True to their expectations the blonde-haired care giver was at the front door before they even made it up the drive way, blue eyes glaring at the twins from behind a lock of blonde hair.

"You two are late, fucking again in the park?"

"How did you-?"

"Your binder is a skewed and Roxas your zipper is down. Now the both of you inside, eat something and go take a shower- Sora make sure you wash yourself well." Cloud softly snapped in his own caring manner, all but slamming the door closed once the twins were inside. Rolling his eyes, he murmured to himself.

"Cloud can you tuck us in tonight?" Sora asked hopefully, his blue eyes wide with faux innocence.

"Aren't you a little too old to be tucked into bed?" Cloud snapped, arms crossing over his chest, knowing exactly what Sora and Roxas were getting at.

"But cloud!" Sora whined loudly, heading into the kitchen of the small house, digging through the cupboards for his stash of chocolate bites.

"You two are going to be the death of me…"


End file.
